Saving Shuichi
by Jamoldred
Summary: Hiro has had a long time crush on his band mate, but when Shuichi falls ill, Hiro has no idea what to do. HiroxShuichi
1. Hospital Run

Hiro's fingers strummed the strings of the guitar. It was his distraction. it alwasy seemed to help him take his mind off of things and it calmed him. Wether it was because his mind was uneasy or because he was stressed out, the stound of the guitar, wether pleasant or not, was something that brought him peace. It was early in the morning, about 1:30 ish, yet he could not fall asleep. Shuichi was upstairs alseep. He had come over in tears crying about a fight he had with Yuki. It seemed like they were always fighting, yet Shuichi refused to leave Yuki. he really loved him and no matter what they faught about, Shuichi would always return to his lover at home. Hiro loved Shu-chan more than he woudl ever know, which was the reason he resented Yuki.

Yuki had everything. A lifestyle that many would kill for. He was famous and had plenty of money, not to mention plenty of people swooning of him, both male and female. He also had the one thing Hiro would, could never have: Shuicihi's heart. Yuki could offer Shuichi the world and Hiro could only offer a place to stay and a shoulder to cry on. He felt slightly useless in Shuichi's life, yet he still refused to stop loving him.

Standing, he placed the guitar in the rightful place. He was clam now and tired too. He just wanted to go upstairs and climb into bed. So, he trudged up the stairs and headed over to the couch where the younger man was sleeping. He could see the little pink haired boy alseep and he decided it would be best if her let him slept. He grabbed the blanket that lay at Shu-chan's feet and threw it over him. The blanket fell on Shuichi's form and Hiro watched the singer breathe for a moment. He smiled to himself. He looked at the somberly sleeping Shuichi and decided he looked rather calm as he slept despite the days events. He was happy that he had calmed down enough to fall asleep.

Hiro decided it was his turn to retire for the night and started to head towards his room when he felt something tug at his arm. Shuichi had grabbed his wrist. "Shu-chan?" He had thought that Shuichi was asleep. Maybe he was wrong.

Shuichi attempted to sit up, but wound up falling forward and off the couch. Hiro gasped and tried to catch his falling band mate, but was one second too late. He kneeled on the floor next to him and Shuichi muttered, "Please...dont leave me." Shuichi closed his eyes slightly and lay on the floor in a dazed state, too weak to move on his own. Hiro went to help him up and placed him on the couch. Looking his commrade over, Hiro placed his hand on Shuichi's forehead. He was extremely warm. It seemed so unusual for him to be so hot. It was 20 degrees outside and it was not over 60 degrees inside. Hiro was slightly worried. Had Shuichi fallen ill?

Running to the kitchen he grabbed a cold dish rag. It was cool and he knew that it should help. He placed it on the singer's head and ran to the bathroom for a themometer. Walking over to Shuichi, he placed the themometer in his mouth. It was the mouth that he had longed to kiss. Now, Hiro was running around like an idiot because his friend might have a fever. It was probably something to not get worked up over, but still...he was worried.

The little white themometer beeped and Hiro took it from his half consicence friend's mouth. It read 104 degrees farenheit. He was bruning up and Hiro knew that a cold cloth and some tylenol would not bring down this fever easily. He decided that it would be best to bring him to the hospital. It was the only thing he could think of. He didn't know and home remedies or even what medication to go out and buy, but the doctors did. So, Hiro wrapped him a the blanket after throwing his jacket on him and called for a taxi. When it arrived he would bring Shuichi down, but there was no way that he was going to bring him out and make him wait in the cold. He sighed and soon enougrh he heard the taxi honk to grab his attention. His ears perked up and he lifted Shu-chan into his arms.

He was light despite the fact that he ate like no tomorrow. It was an easy trudge down the aparment stairs. Though, Hiro woudl have preferred to take the elevator, but it was broken. Why did it have to be broken right now? Could it have broken down tomorrow? He sighed, he was just whining when it was really Shuichi, who seemed the be completely drained, should be the one with the right to complain, especially since Hiro was the reason for the developing bump on his head.

Climbing into the car, Hiro barked, "The hospital please." He urged the man with his eyes and clung fast to Shuichi. It was a bumpy ride and it seemed that they hit every imaginable stop light and every single pot hole in the road. He was frustrated. It seemed like an eternity had passed before they had arrived at the hostpital. Shoving the cab fare into the driver's hand, he climbed out of the cab and rushed through the front door of the hospital building. The nurses there gave him a weird look as they attempted to analyze the situation. One of them came running over with a wheel chair and told Hiro to place Shuichi in the chair. He did as she told him and then she started a series of questions that Hiro didn't know the answer to. He was not as scared as he was worried. The nirse had another nurse call for a doctor and while she waited for him to appear, she stuck Shuichi with a needle to draw blood and then insert and intrevenous needle rigth after. Hiro watched with worry on his face. He didn't think he friend was that sick, but the nurse seemed to be panicking and when the doctor arrived he seemed just as disturbed.

Hiro forrowed his eyebrows together and looked around as the doctors rush his friend off. What was so wrong that they were leaving him out of the loop and behind? He wanted to go with his friend but hte nursses stopped him and said that they were going to run some tests and they would know in a little what was wrong with him. Hiro responded,"He has a fever...it's the flu. That's it. I just wanted to come and get some medicine. The nurse placed her hand on his shoulder and lead him to a chair in the lounge. He didn't want to sit, but she ushered him there and he just followed. Maybe he needed to sit. He needed to think.

So, Hiro sat. He racked his brain through the night. Shucihi had been at his place crying and maybe a little pale but he thought that it was from lack of sleep. He ran his hand through his hair and sat quitely.He thought to himself, 'I just came to get some medicine. He's okay...he has to be.' Hiro rubbed his eyes. It was now almost three and in an hour and a half his friend had been admitted into the hospital for some reason that he did not know of and he had blamed himself for not noticing atleast a dozen times, but he blamed it on Yuki atleast three dozen. He wanted it to be Yuki's fault, that way Shuichi would see it and leave him...then maybe Hiro would be able to tell him how he felt and what he truly wanted...who he truly wanted.

Hiro sighed again and leaned forward. When were they going to tell him anything? Where they _ever_ going to tell him something? He was sick of waiting. Hadn't it been long enough. Just as he stood up and was about to march over to the nurses to beg for an answer the doctor who took Shu-chan away came into the room. He looked at Hiro and gestured for him to have a seat before he said, "I am Dr. Fujishima. I am treating your friend Mr. Shindou." Hiro nodded to acknowledge him and the doctor continued, "He has a severe case of lukemia."

Hiro felt his eyes open wide..."What?"

Author's Note:

I would like to thank Shelby who begged me for a super duper uber long time to write a HiroxShuichi fan fiction. I love you.

To Cassie who helped me figure out the spelling of words even when I thought I knew it already.

To Cheri who has me all figured out about the whole 'choose the opposite selection of what you want in order to get what you want' thing.

To Jenn's laptop who let me use it to type up this story even though I scorn the fact that the internet dies on you and that you don't have Microsoft Word.


	2. Overwhelming Emotions

Hiro shook his head as he sat in the black leather chair. He was caught between anger and hurt and sadness. Something inside of him felt like it was about to burst, but not out of anger, out of love. He wanted to make Shuichi better. He wanted Shuichi to be able to get up and say, "Just kidding."

Hiro looked at the doctor who had his hand on Hiro's shoulder and he stuttered, "Lu….leukemia." He furrowed his eyes. It was slightly confusing. _When has it come about?_ _Why hadn't Shu-chan told him?_ "Dr. Fujishima, is there anything that can be done?" Hiro pleaded with the middle aged doctor. He was balding, but he had a sense of compassion about him. Hiro chewed his lower lip and started at the deep green floor.

The doctor nodded slowly, "Yes, but it's risky and even the procedure might not do. Though….." He looked at Hiro, "He's the only one who can decide if he wants to do it. If Mr. Shindou says no, then we can't go through with it." The doctor let out a sigh like he was just as upset as Hiro, "I would call his family. It's pretty far a long and even if we do the procedure….he could die." Hiro nodded as he listened. The whole Shu-chan dying part of it was not what he wanted to hear. He had wanted to hear that he would be fine and nothing was going to go wrong and that Shuichi was okay.

Hiro was upset because he had heard the exact opposite. He heard the doctor stand and leave, his foot steps echoing in the noisy crowded room. Hiro felt like he was the only on in that room; like no one else was there or even mattered. That was because they didn't. Shuichi was sick and possibly going to die. He couldn't do anything. He let a few tears fall from his amber eyes.

Slowly, mustering the strength that had drained from his body in an instance, Hiro stood and sauntered over to the phone on the wall. It was in a secluded area to allow for privacy. Reaching in his pocket, Hiro pulled out some coins. He had a few, enough to call Shu-chan's parents (a must) and either Yuki or Suguru and Mr. Kay. He was sure that Suguru would tell Kay and vice versa. He also knew that he only had to tell one of them for it to circulate throughout the whole company. It was something that had become predictable.

He decided that he would call Shuichi's parents first, seeing as it was _their _son. He could make the choice between Yuki and Suguru later. Inserting the coins, Hiro dialed the number to Shu-chan's home. He had dialed it so many times that it had become natural to him. His fingers found the buttons with ease and he pressed the cold numbers. He recalled all the late night phone calls from Shu-chan and making many of his own to him. The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity before the answering machine picked up. It was his mother's voice that had been recorded, but before it was Shuichi's. When he moved out, Shuichi's parents had changed it to their voice. The sweet lady's voice brought some warmth to his heart, which caused him to make his next decision….to hang up. He was not going to tell her through a message left on the machine. He could not do that to her. She was the mother of his best friend…someone who accepted him like he was her own son and loved him and approved of what he and Shuichi did. Sighing, Hiro clicked the phone back into place.

Biting his lip, Hiro wondered whom he should call…..Suguru or Yuki. The company needed to know, but Yuki, even though he didn't like it very much….actually not at all, was Shuichi's lover. The one who Shuichi loved and the one he made love with every night. Hiro wanted to be that person. He was jealous of Yuki. How could his best friend love someone who hurt him; caused him emotional pain? It seemed unfair to him and he longed to just take Shuichi away from that man. Yet, Yuki had a warm heart at times. He did care. Hiro knew it and he sighed. He would be just as cruel as Yuki if her didn't call and even worse if he made his band mate choose between him and Yuki. He could never do that to Shuichi.

Inserting the coins, this time he dialed the number to Yuki's, but not without slight hesitation. He wanted to do what he knew he should, but at the same point he wanted to keep Shuichi for himself, but his heart told him it wouldn't be right. After a few rings, Yuki picked up.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. The deep male voice woke Hiro up and caught him slightly off guard. He had been thinking about how to explain it all to Yuki, but he decided it best if he was just straight forward.

"Yuki…..It's….It's Hiro. Listen," Hiro was about to continue on when Yuki jumped in cutting him off.

"Is Shuichi with you? I'll come and get him…." He sounded slightly worried and tired too. It was like he hadn't slept without Shuichi. This also took him by surprise. A man that he had known to be so cold could show such emotion. Hiro just hoped it wasn't all an act.

"No….well….yes, he's with me….but…" Yuki cut him off again.

"Are you at your place? I'm on my way." Hiro shook his head…

"No….we're not….We're..." Yuki cut him off for a third time. It was like he was more impatient than Shuichi. Couldn't he wait for a few minutes. He needed to get the explanation out.

"Then where are you? I will come and get him….just tell me where you are." Yuki barked into the phone and Hiro bit his lip. He wanted to say 'I'm trying to tell you that your lover is dying!' Hiro held off.

"We…..we're at the county hospital. Come down here and we can talk then." Hiro barked back into the phone. He slammed it down and a few nurses looked his way. He stormed off. Hiro knew it would take at least an hour for Yuki to get down there, so he decided that he would go and check on Shu-chan. His friend needed him, but more or less he needed to be with his friend. All Hiro really wanted to do was break down and cry and be hidden, but Shuichi was really the only one with that right.

Walking down the white halls, it seemed so sterile. He hated this feeling, but he made his way to the room the whole way fighting the uneasiness he felt in his stomach. It was too clean and quiet. Hiro peered through the door way to see Shuichi sitting up in bed, half asleep. He seemed too different. Was it the breathing tube attached to his nose or was it the needles protruding from his arms? No….that wasn't it at all. It was that his usually full of life friend was so still and so void of the life that he once knew him to have. Hiro bit his lip and stepped forward.

Slowly walking over to the large white bed that seemed to make his friend look smaller and weaker than he was, Hiro grabbed his friend's hand. How long had he been sick? How could Hiro had not seen this? He blamed himself. He should have paid closer attention to his friend and noticed that he wasn't well. Grabbing his band mate's hand, he leaned over the side of the bed, "I'm…..sorry." He muttered. Just then, the hand came to life. The once still hand was now cupping his chin.

"Don't blame yourself…..I didn't want you guys to worry." Shuichi's voice rang through Hiro's head. Shuichi was fully alert now, even though he didn't look it. Hiro's heart yearned to reach out to him.

"Shu-chan…….I have to tell you something. Listen…I know I can be a mess up and a pain…" Shuichi put a finger to Hiro's lips.

"I like you the way you are….and if anything I am the biggest trouble maker." Shuichi teased. He smiled. Hiro's heart leapt for a moment He was happy to see that smile. He leaned forward and kissed Shuichi on the mouth. His lips felt dry against his, but he didn't care. He savoured the moment taking it all in. Shuichi seemed slightly shocked, and then he did something completely unexpected.

AN:

I would like to thank homework for giving me a reason to procrastinate.

I would also like to thank Shelby - for being the first one to comment and from trying to convince me to NOT give Shu-chan lukemia...  
To Cassie - for giving me someone to talk to while typing and for saying you seemed like a science experiment.  
To Cheri - for not yelling at all my mistakes  
To SangoKagome - for making me laugh...a lot.  
To Hillary - for saying it was a cute plote  
To Chloe - for being so amazingly...you  
To Krystal - for not taking interest in this story because you might actaully convince me to write a Raven fanfic...I am still working on that.


	3. Confessions

Saving Shu-Chan

Saving Shu-Chan

I do not own this anime, no matter how much I want to. I have no copy rights to the characters either; otherwise the story line might be weirder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiro's tongue explored the younger man's mouth, but it seemed as if Shuichi was doing nothing to stop him. He was taking them all in. Shu-chan was returning the kiss. It seemed to shock Hiro. If anything he had expected to be pushed away and told never to do it again, but this was encouraging to Hiro. His heart pounded faster in his chest. Slowly pulling away, Hiro looked up to see the smiling face of Shuichi. He stuttered, "Wh….what…was that?"

Shuichi smiled, "I should ask you that, but in reality, I want to know what took you so long?" Shuichi smiled with passion and love in his eyes. Was it true? Did the younger man love him too? How Hiro's ears longed to hear it was true.

"I love you Shu-chan. I always have." The red head blushed and bit his lower lip praying that this was no joke.

"I know." A hand raised his chin to meet the eyes of his band mate, "I love you too." The guitarist clung to Shuichi and felt his heart beating. He didn't want to let him go. Not now, not ever. Hiro had become even more afraid. The pink haired man was sick. He could not afford to loose him now. Not now that he knew how he felt, truly felt.

Hiro started to let a tear fall from his eye when Shuichi lifted his face again and asked in his wispy and weak voice, "What's wrong Hiro-kun?" Shuichi was still looking at him with love and tenderness in his eyes.

"Shuichi……you're sick." He rested his head against Shuichi's shoulder and sobbed…"You have cancer. It's not fair. Not now that I really know how you feel. I can't loose you." Hiro hugged his new found lover even closer and sobbed for a few moments more before deciding that it was helping no one.

When he looked up, Shuichi was still smiling. "I know…I've battled it before. It will take longer to go into remission this time, but if you're here, I can do it." Shuichi seemed to be holding Hiro tighter now, like he needed him, but also like he was offering some form of comfort to Hiro. Hiro didn't want to be comforted, he wanted to comfort. Now was not the time to ask Shu-chan about why he never told him, but it was the time to give him hope and strength. To give him something he could hold onto. Hiro had Shuichi and no way was he letting him go, but he did have one question.

"Shuichi, how do we tell Yuki?" Shuichi giggled.

"I told you that it was over between the two of us. I was not kidding and if he wants to try and make everything alright, he has someone to compete against. Someone who is better than him in more than one way."

Hiro felt like everything they were saying were right out of a crazy soap opera. Like everything they were doing was acting and like it was all about the drama. He knew this to be untrue, but still felt like some of the things they said were a little over the top. He laughed. "We are like a soap opera pairing." Shuichi laughed with him. They both needed the humor. It was a form of release and it eased the situation. Everything would be okay and Hiro and Shuichi were together. "Shu-chan, I've always dreamt about this day, but I never thought it would happened. Shuichi nodded and was about to respond when Eiri barged in.

"Shuichi! Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Eiri looked disheveled and like he had thrown any old thing on, matching or not. He had really come down here in that much of a hurry? Why should he be worried?

Shuichi responded bluntly, "He did nothing, but help me out. Why are you here…? I want you gone. I have no reason for you to be here. Go." his words were forceful and shocked both Hiro and Eiri. In his eyes hatred burned and Hiro could tell how angry he was about the whole thing. He still wanted Eiri, he could see that too, but was willing to give him up for Hiro and it was because he loved him. He felt loved in that moment and made a promise to himself in that moment: he would never hurt his partner. Never.

Eiri looked taken aback, but left anyways without saying anything. It was truly over. The love of his life had found someone else and truly no longer needed or wanted him there. It was weird. Never in his life had Eiri been turned away. Eiri had always been the dumping or telling people off. It wounded him and his pride all at the same time.

Hiro leaned forward and kissed Shuichi again. "I love you." Their tongues explored each other's mouth and he could feel the warmth coming off Shuichi. He felt weaker and smaller under him, but Shuichi's grip on Hiro was strong and firm. There was no doubt about it. The pink haired man wanted Hiro. He loved Hiro too. Their tongues wrestled for a little while longer before Shuichi pulled away.

"I love you too, Hiro-kun."

AN:

Wow, finally posted. I wonder when I will update my other stories.

I offer thanks to all who commented and all who added this story to their watch list. I know that this is not one of my better ones, but I was doing this for a friend. I think I will do ONE more chapter after this and then call 'Finished."

If you have any complaints, tell me. I might listen. Also, any ideas for another story, or if you want me to write you a fan-fic, let me know.

Au Revoir.


End file.
